True Love Yet to be Found
by Golden Lass
Summary: The BAU faces a unsub of the likes they have never seen before. Meanwhile it seems that the new agent is taking a liking to our little Spencer. There is some slash so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

True Love Yet to be Found

Golden Lass

Criminal Minds

Chapter 1

Summary: The BAU faces an unsub of the likes they have never seen. Not only that a new Agent is starting to take a liking to little Spencer and Morgan and Hotch don't like it. There is some sort of slash in this you have been warn.

It was like any other day. Spencer Reid was heading towards the BAU. Hopefully they just had paper work to do but knowing Agent Todd they would have a case for them. It was hard for them to get away for a few days and be back on the trail of another serial killer. Spence still hadn't gotten much sleep since the last one. Spencer yawned as he pushed the door to the BAU. He was so tired. Hotch looked at him a smile of sympathy on his face.

"Hey, Spencer how's it going?" Hotch asked.

"It'll be better if I can get more coffee."

"Go ahead I need you and everyone else in the conference room in five minutes."

"What we have a case?" Reid asked

"Not exactly." Hotch said.

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Everyone in the Conference room in five."

"Yes, sir." Morgan said as he and Emily got up from their desk heading to the conference room.

They all sat in the conference room Rossi and Jordan were talking to someone at the table laughing. Spencer looked at them smiling before sitting down. Rossi and Todd looked up and smiled at Reid. The guy next to them looked up and smiled at Spencer. Spencer smiled as well blushing. Morgan seeing this as he was sitting down furrowed his eye brows. The others seeing this as well shrugged their shoulders .

Hotch walked in. "Okay everyone as you can see we have a new agent with us today. This is Agent Alex Marks he is going to be on a couple of our cases as training before he himself is assigned to either us or someone else's unit. He will be with us for six weeks so let make him feel comfortable. Alex this Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Todd, and Dr. Reid. Well that is all for now if a case comes up we will call you." Hotch said.

The agents all got up and headed out the conference room. Jordan and Emily were gossiping like crazy. Spencer was on his way out when Alex came up next to him. "Dr. Reid?" "Yes?" Spencer asked. "I've read some of your stuff. I was wondering if maybe we could get some lunch or some coffee sometime and talk about your theories and your opinions. Maybe." Alex asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure maybe later I don't know." Spencer said shyly as well and they left the room together. Morgan was ready to go when he went up to Hotch and Rossi. "I really don't like the way the guy is looking at our Spencer."

"Me either." Hotch said.

"Oh, come on boys this might be good for Spencer. He could use someone to make him smile more often."

"But don't we already do that Rossi." Hotch said.

"We have to let him go down his own path."

"Yeah." Morgan said .

"But who said we have to like it." Hotch said watching Reid interact with Alex.

Spencer looked at Alex smiling telling more about the others with Emily next to them. Then they hear Alex say something interesting.

"So who gave you those beautiful eyes of yours Spencer?" Alex asked as Emily laughed at Spencer who was blushing a deep crimson color.

Hotch left the conference room to go to his office not want to see what was going on anymore. He would have to keep a very close eye on Alex and Spencer.

Okay everyone please read and review I want to do something for a case but I don't what any suggestions. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch began to pace in his office. He never had this happen before. A new team member of the team that he didn't even like. Morgan said that he didn't like Agent Marks. Both of them really didn't like him for some reason he just seem too eager to be a part of the team even though he was training. This isn't going to go well if he can't get his jealously out of the way. Jealously? What jealously? Oh, yeah the feelings he has for Spencer, the ones that just showing up recently. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Aaron said. Morgan came in and looked up. "What do you need Morgan."

"Not that I'm complaining but I don't like this guy. It's like he already attached to Spencer. Hotch something is really wrong about this guy."

"I don't like him either, but we have no choice in the matter."

"Okay."

"Hey, Morgan do me a favor keep an eye out for Reid okay."

"Sure Hotch." Derek looked up at his boss. "Hey Hotch I know this isn't any of my business but do you have feelings for Spencer."

"Is it really that obvious Derek."

"Sort of I've only just picked up on it the past couple of weeks. Are you planning on telling him soon?" Derek said.

"One day. Hopefully. Plus you know how they see internal relationships with co-workers."

"So. You love him I can see it. Don't let Spencer go."

"Morgan this is no longer up for discussion get back to work."

Morgan looked at Hotch's face. Finally he gave in.

"Yes, sir." He said.

Hotch watched as Morgan left. Once Morgan was gone Hotch sat in his chair and sighed.

Meanwhile,

Emily, Reid, and Alex were still talking when Morgan came down from Hotch's office. "Hey Morgan were all going to lunch you in?" Reid asked.

'Sure, do I really have a choice in the matter."

"Are you okay Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah fine." Morgan answered

"Okay, I'm going to see if Hotch and Rossi want to come." Spencer walked the steps to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a very exhausted Hotch.

"Hey, Hotch we're all going out to lunch you want to come with us?"

"I'm not sure Reid."

"Oh I was really hoping you would be there." Spencer said sadly. Hotch looked up ate the sad eyes.

"Okay Spencer let me get my coat." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to see if Rossi wants to go." Spencer said.

When Spencer left Hotch breathed a sigh. He didn't know if he could keep his feelings in check. With Spencer being so close, his heart started to race and it just took his breath away. "Oh man what am I going to do. If I let my feelings get the best of me."

Eventually Rossi gave into Reid's plea to go to lunch with him and the others. They took two of the SUV 's in case they would need to go back. The BAU entered the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant and it was playing beautiful music. All of a sudden it started to play some songs from different movies. One song in particular, "Oh, wow I love this song. It's from the "Lion King" It's beautiful isn't it." Spencer asked.

"Yeah would you like to dance Spencer?" Alex asked.

"Sure I'd love to." Spencer said as he smiled at Alex. The rest of the team smiled as Alex took Spencer to the dance floor. Hotch looked at Alex with hatred in his eye.

Okay there is way more to this chapter but my computer has decided to give me a time limit and also you guys haven't seen this for months so I thought I would give you a new chapter right away. I am trying to also work on other stories so please bear with me.

Thanks and review guys.


	3. Chapter 3

True Love Yet to be found

Golden Lass

Chapter 3

The rest of the team smiled as Alex took Spencer to the dance floor. Hotch looked at Alex with hatred in his eye.

Hotch wanted to be the one dancing with Reid not Alex. The team ordered their food.

Meanwhile,

Spencer was smiling. He couldn't believe he was doing this and in front of his friends. Spencer looked at Alex's eye as the song continued. That spark was there. Reid couldn't help it though the eyes were sparkling with interest. Reid smiled as the song came to an end.

"Thanks for the dance Alex."

"Sure, no problem we should do it again sometime. Maybe Saturday. Without the others if we aren't busy."

"Sure I'd love to." Spencer said blushing.

"Okay, if we aren't busy I'll pick you up at eight."

"Yeah." Spencer said as they walked back to the table. Spencer and Alex ordered their food. They talked to each other and everyone enjoyed it except for one.

Hotch looked at Reid and Alex they were laughing together. Hotch looked at his plate why was this happening his feelings were suppose to stay in check. He didn't show his feelings. Yet he didn't like the way Alex was looking at his Spencer. His Spencer where did that come from? His cell phone rang. It was Jordan and she had a case to go over and needed the team's approval. Hotch cleared his throat. "We got a case guys. Jordan is ready for a briefing."

The others groaned they didn't want to be on a case especially now. They were having so much fun. They got up and headed to the BAU.

"Ohh…first case this is going to be fun." Alex said.

Spencer smiled at Alex. "You'll think that now but wait till you've done a couple of cases. It's not all it's cracked up to be." Spencer continued to walk when Alex stopped him. Spencer looked up blushing a bit. "So does that mean you will always be there if it gets tuff." Alex asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?" Spencer said.

The others continued their walk to the cars. Hotch looked back seeing that Spencer and Alex were speaking and that did not make him happy.

"Reid, Marks lets go. Now!" Hotch said.

Reid looked up to Hotch with fear in his eyes he knew better then to keep his boss waiting.

"Come on Alex. We got to go." Reid said.

They got to the cars. Hotch, Rossi, Marks, and Reid in one car. And Derek and Emily in the other car.

In their car Derek and Emily began to talk.

"Hey what do you think is wrong with Hotch, Morgan?" Emily asked in their vehicle.

"Well if you ask me I think Hotch is jealous that Marks has had Reid's attention since he got here. But you know our boss doesn't show his feelings." Morgan said.

"Well if you ask me Gracia, Jordan, JJ, and I are going to have a talk with our little Reid."

"Go for it I'd do it myself but I think Hotch needs my help."

"Why would Hotch need your help?"

"Because he my dear is in love with our dear Dr. Reid."

"Oh, and your going to try and persuade him to go after Reid."

"Of course I would."

"Unfourtunally does Reid feel the same way about Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Don't know." Morgan said.

When they got back Jordan was in the conference room awaiting them. They walked up to her and sit around the table.

Well it seems that Chapter 2 is going to have a lot of little parts I can't seem to type all of it up. Plus I think I will tease you for a bit make you wait for the chapter with the case. I thought about a case all by myself. So read and review.


End file.
